


TCtS Interlude- The Stolen Night

by C_Andor_D



Series: Too Cold to Sleep- A Twilight Princess Fanfic [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon-adjacent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D
Summary: The night before Midna is set to return to the Twilight Realm, she decides to spirit Link away for one night and enjoy what could have been.This is an interlude between chapters 14 and 15 of my story, Too Cold to Sleep. As a standalone, it's pretty PWP but in context, I took it out to preserve the rating. It's an entirely optional chapter!
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Too Cold to Sleep- A Twilight Princess Fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	TCtS Interlude- The Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in summary, this is an interlude between chapters 14 and 15 of my story, Too Cold to Sleep. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845334/chapters/54600220) As a standalone, it's pretty PWP but in context, I took it out to preserve the rating. It's an entirely optional chapter! 
> 
> Most of that story fits pretty neatly in canon, however if you haven't read that, this one might feel way off base. To summarise briefly, Midna and Link are in a relationship already, but he doesn't know that tomorrow (when they go to the Twilight Mirror with Zelda in the final cutscene) she is planning on breaking the mirror so he can't follow. As such, she is true form Midna, and also they can read each other's feelings through the shadow magic that Imp Midna used to hide in. 
> 
> Cool, you're up to speed. Enjoy!

Chap 14.5-

# TCtS Interlude- The Stolen Night

The sun's final light painted the cliffs of Kakariko an ominous red. The fall of twilight, usually a unique point of comfort in the day to Midna, instead heralded only the beginning of an end. Her last twenty-four hours in Hyrule. She sighed as she shifted underneath the covers, and looked to her side. Curled up into a half moon upon his side of the bed was Link, sleeping peacefully. 

It was almost a shame to wake him. Yet time was short. If she was only to have one night alone with him in her true body, she would waste none of it. 

She woke him, watching as he went from peaceful to alert and back again in a heartbeat. All of his alarm disappeared as his blue eyes met her crimson, and her heart nearly broke at the comfort she saw in his gaze. It made her all the more determined to enjoy what they had. 

"'S time?" He murmured through sleep-addled lips, and she nodded slowly. He scrunched his face up, his whole body shuddering quickly as if to shake the sleep off. He sat up and made to get off the bed, grab his hat and gear, but her hand stopped him. The boy turned to her again and she smiled. 

"Link?" 

"Mm?"

"Good evening." She leaned forward and placed a slender hand upon each side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He instantly relaxed into her, letting the taller twili woman guide them together. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and tasted his tongue, her boldness growing by the second. She wasn't sure what this night was going to be yet, but she was starting to have some ideas. 

When they broke apart, Link looked a little flustered. His cheeks were tinged with red, and his breath a little heavier... though admittedly she had not been focused on letting him breathe. Before he could say anything, she grinned wickedly and gestured to the door. 

"Don't worry about your weapons or mail. No need for it tonight. We'll lock it up safely in here." He raised an eyebrow quizzically, but started to throw his tunic on over his shirt and breeches. She shrugged. "What, you think they've left us with no guards at all? It'll be fine, I promise."

Once he was ready, the pair headed out the door. There was no one outside their room, but as they stepped out of the inn into the rapidly darkening night, she saw two gorons curled up by the entrance. _There they are._ She nudged Link in the ribs, earning a grunt of concession. 

"Hoy there, Princess! Hoy, Hero Link!" 

The pair looked around to see Luda, Renado's daughter, walking with Beth towards Renado's home. Link waved at his young friends. Midna did nothing for a moment, before joining him with a joyous wave. "Well met, girls! You can keep a secret, can't you?"

Luda paused in surprise, but Beth's response was an instant nod. "Of course we can! Can't we, Luda?" The other girl nodded with markedly less surety. Midna broke out into a conspiratorial smile. "I knew you were good girls. Don't tell anyone about this!"

She laughed and then threw her robe about Link's shoulders as well as her own, their mouths meeting once more in a passionate kiss. Link was as stunned as anyone from how he reacted, but Midna grinned into the kiss as she heard Beth break out into applause. _Just wait for it..._ She thought to herself, as she summoned her focus and... leapt. 

Link's eyes snapped open just before it happened, shock and confusion, and then they disappeared into the evening sky. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They re-materialised ankle deep in the cool waters of Ordon Spring, arms still around each other. For a moment, at least. Link immediately stepped back and gasped, looking around wildly and (somewhat amusingly to the twili) checking his limbs. He turned his panicked face back to hers, a look she matched only with a calm amusement.

"What??" He gasped out, still a little shocked. 

Midna giggled, stepping towards him again and stroking her fingers along his cheekbones. "I suppose now we're even for the Temple of Time." His face didn't seem to agree with her, but she felt vindicated. Grumbling slightly, he looked around, realising slowly where she had brought them to. 

"Ordon?"

She nodded, following his eyes around the spring. "Yeah. I was trying to think of somewhere we could be alone, and since we can't go to my home, I figured... Well, no one else will be around, that's for sure." She daintily made her way out of the water, reaching down to wring the water from her skirt. She could feel it as she bent to do so. His eyes on her. 

_Good._

Without rising, she turned her head to catch him. His face went red, but he didn't stop staring at her, at the curves of her body that she knew the robe wasn't hiding. At the long, toned leg that stood glowing in the moonlight, exposed, while she dealt with the skirt. When she spoke again, her voice was lower, breathier. 

"Take me home, Link."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked as her hylian partner pushed it open, showing it's disuse over the past year. However, you'd not have known from inside the house that it was not currently occupied. It felt as warm, homely and comforting as any similar rural house might. In fact, it showed all the signs of someone who lived alone, and around whom the edifice of the house had simply grown up. 

She had seen it before, however, and was not here for a house tour. Link quickly started a fire, setting up to recieve guests in so far as he had ever done so. She watched him scurry about with amusement, not having the heart to tell him she didn't care. She wanted him to remember this night fondly, and if this made him happy then so be it. 

She found a chest to recline against, and simply waited. He kept a good home, in his own way. She could see the appeal of this rural lifestyle. For a moment, she even began to indulge her mind, considering what it might be to live such a lifestyle herself. She pictured roaming the wide fields, a broad brimmed hat atop her russet locks that would be tied sensibly behind her head, not on top like some crown. No sleek velvet shadowclothes or ornate robes, only breeches and shirts that allowed her to maintain the hard work of the fields...

 _No, I don't care for that at all._ The realisation came almost immediately after the lifestyle part of her fantasy. As much as she admired the idea, the concept of actually having to break her back farming was not one that held any sway over her. Still, the costume was cute... and for him, she would still have considered it. 

Finally, he finished up, dusting his hands together symbolically as he stood. A broad, satisfied grin was on his face as he turned to see her lounging atop a chest, watching him. 

His eyes met hers. 

She licked her lips. 

"So... um..." He began awkwardly.

She cocked a brow, and lazily gestured him towards her.

He took a step or two. "Are you hungry, or..." He trailed off, not knowing where to begin nor end.

She smiled at him, and shrugged off her robe. 

She watched him drink her with his eyes, their piercing blue gaze caressing her every curve in the firelight. This was like the previous evening, but without the steam in the air he could see all of her, and she knew it. She wanted it. 

As he stared at her, torn between want and confusion, she stretched catlike atop the chest. Throwing her head back and leaning on her arms, she pushed her chest out. Her left leg pushed off the floor, exposing her right all the way to the hip as the skirt fell to the side and she stretched it across the floor. 

Even with eyes closed, she could hear the effect. His breath caught in his throat, and the floor creaked as he shifted upon it. Her head rolled to the side, crimson eyes looking at the man she'd been traveling with for months. Watching for months. If she was honest, wanting for months. 

"Yes, Link." She breathed, straining her muscles in the stretch before sitting up again, holding him in her gaze. "I suppose you could say I'm hungry. Come here."

He seemed unsure, but obliged, moving towards her as if he was prey in the sights of a particularly compelling predator. Her hands caught him the moment he was close enough, and she stood once more to kiss him, guiding his hands to her waist as she did so. 

"Midna... what are you..." the muttered question went unfinished as she took his mouth again. She brought his hands further down, across the fabric of her skirt to her ass. Feeling his touch there brought her to a hiss, and she held his lower lip between her teeth as she reveled in even that small touch. 

She leaned back, not releasing his hands, but enough to look at him properly, and chuckled. "Hopefully, I'm wooing you." She laughed again as she moved back to him. Confident that he needed less encouragement, her own hands began to wander. Finally, she indulged herself as she had wanted to for weeks, her fingertips first running beneath his tunic and then under his shirt, exploring the toned muscles of his abdomen and sides. 

He shuddered, tickled perhaps, but she had no intention of stopping there. One arm snaked up along his back, feeling the scars that patterned the muscled flesh, which the other pulled his hips to hers. He started again, but soon relaxed, and she smiled to feel his hands begin to explore her body a little. 

She gave a low moan as she felt his touch on the curve of her ass, sneaking down to massage her thigh through the split in the shirt. The other hand mirrored hers by rubbing her back, particularly lower, massaging either side of her spine in a way that make her long for a deeper touch in other spots. "Yes..." She hissed again, pulling him against her again, craving contact between her thighs. _This was going too fast, I didn't mean it to get so quickly out of hand..._ The thought was quashed by a slight change in position, finally pressing against her crotch. She gasped, a soft giggle escaping her lips between kisses, and rubbed herself against him. It was a crude satisfaction, but she felt no shame whatsoever. 

A few moments of desperate youths exploring each other, and she broke away. Both of them were panting slightly. He was red in the face, but she knew it wasn't from exertion. For her own part, she knew her pale blue-grey skin was probably a lot closer to a hylian pink than usual. Her cheeks felt positively incandescent. 

"Link." She uttered the name in thanks, in lust, in prayer almost. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes told stories of dark corners and torn clothing. She tried to rally herself as a final voice of reason that might protect him if he was unsure. It was difficult to justify in her hazy, lust fueled brain, but by the gods she tried. 

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, but I won't lie either. I want... this. You." She took his hand and squeezed it, once again resisting the urge to bring it to her mouth, her breast, her crotch. "And you have to tell me if that's too much. Do you want this, Link?" She gave in somewhat, bringing her hand to her face, letting him run his fingers down her neck. "Do you want... me?"

The hylian warrior's fingertips trailed down her neck, tracing along her collarbone. She closed her eyes, no more out of relaxation than a fear of upcoming rejection. She felt him reach back up to her face, his thumb tickling her eyelashes until he was cupping her cheek. 

"Midna?"

She opened her eyes. 

"I want you."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and her whole body relaxed with it. _He wants me. Not some silly farm girl, not the perfect blonde princess of light. Me._ She took a second to truly revel in that knowledge, letting it curl the sides of her mouth up into a smile. When it had truly filled her body with confidence, she took his hands once more in her own. 

"In that case... take your shirt off, Link."

He stepped back and began to remove his tunic, then his shirt. She watched in open want for the man. She had seen this before, but it had never been _for her._ That fact made all the difference. While she wasn't a stranger to sexuality (what teenage noble doesn't fool around with her friends and handmaids?) she nonetheless had never had a lover, not truly. Every touch she had felt, every person she had seen was clandestine, hidden. 

This was nothing like that. This was positively an exhibition. She watched as the dusty white shirt was lifted, revealing his muscular core, his scarred chest, and finally once more his smiling face. She carefully etched each line of his body into her mind as he stood somewhat expectantly, waiting for her to be ready. When her eyes finally met his again, they burned deep down with a want she no longer cared about hiding. 

_Whatever tomorrow brings, he's mine._

His own eyes were hardly unappreciative of her form. She knew what these clothes did for her, knew that every single curve of her body was on display. She couldn't wait to show him even more. 

She reached out, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingertips. Tracing his chest, up to his neck, watching as the hairs on his neck stood on end. A small giggle. "Nervous?" His smile said no, but his eyes said yes. _Let's take care of that, then._ She brought him in for another kiss, pressing herself against him, feeling her skin tingle like fire where it made contact. Her kisses moved across his cheek, tasting the sweat on his skin, her tongue painting it's way to his ear. She could feel his breath like a furnace on her neck, his attempts at regular breathing turning to pants as her fingers caressed the the toned body that she had so oft admired from a distance. "Touch me..." She whispered, her words like a silken glove across his soul, begging him to go further. 

She moaned softly as his hands became bolder, running over her ass and legs again. His fingertips even brushed the inside of her thighs once or twice, sending sparks to the fire in her core. Still, it wasn't enough. They only had so long, and she wanted more. 

She broke away, only a soft gasp to lament his hands losing contact. Eager to maintain the heat between them, her words were sharp, to the point. "Got a bed, farm boy?" The look on his face was somewhat embarrassed though, and he only shrugged. 

"Really?" He gestured up to where his 'sleeping quarters', if you could call them that, were. A tiny little cot with a few blankets and a pillow. She didn't know whether the laugh or cry in frustration. _Of course he doesn't._ He made to move towards it, but an elegant hand pressing upon his bare chest stopped him. 

"I despair for you, really." She smirked, and cast her magic out, her hair glowing and shooting out towards the bed. As she held him back, her magic grabbed the blankets and threw them upon the best patch of floor she could find. A quick look around the room found a few more basic pillows that joined their bed-time friend in the pile, and suddenly there was something they could lie on. 

His mouth opened to speak, but the hand on his chest forced him to the new bed, guiding him down. She placed her feet on either side and lowered herself down, gasping as his crotch made contact between her legs. His breeches remained on, as did her skirt and shadowclothes, but goddesses she could _feel_ him there. Midna gritted her teeth momentarily, holding herself back from the urge to instantly grind against him. 

She wasn't alone in the reaction though. The fire in her was clearly felt by her lover, from the look on his face. He was staring back at her with a mix of awe and want, warming her heart as his innocent mind grappled with his body's desires. She pressed down slightly, giving herself just enough pleasure to maintain her restraint, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the hylian. 

"So..." she began, drinking in the sight of him pinned between her legs. "This is me. The real me. Still interested?" He couldn't nod fast enough. Midna preened, and then let the magic shimmer into her hands as they moved to her chest, a gesture full of all the promises her body wanted to make to him. "Alright. I suppose you can see me, then."

Her giggle was as light as a golden insect dancing upon the water's surface. Fingers weaved a subtle pattern, and then gestured away from her heart, and the shadowclothes followed, rippling away. The cool air instantly met her exposed breasts, her nipples stiffening slightly in response as she exposed her chest to the young hero. She could swear she felt his heart beat through his britches. 

Seeing no words forthcoming, she decided action would speak instead. Her fingers returned to her chest, gently wrapping around her breasts, massaging them oh so softly. Somewhat subconsciously, she began to grind her hips in time with her gestures, running her covered pussy along the length of his shaft through his pants. Link was instantly lost, his eyelids fluttering as he basked in the view. 

"It's been so long..." She muttered to herself. If she ignored that one time she'd given in to temptation as an imp, this was the first time she'd touched herself since she was changed. Her body certainly reacted as if it were. She could feel the underwear getting uncomfortable already, finally realising how heavily she was rutting against him. Still, she moaned softly and kept going. _If I could have spent as much time riding him like this as I did as an imp..._ The thought was naughty, tempting, enticing. It almost made her forget how often she had felt pleasure during those very rides. 

Link didn't seem to have the confidence still, so when she leaned down to kiss him again, she took his hand and placed it on her side. She reveled for another moment or two in the heat of his chest on her own, the way her breasts pushed into him in all the feminine ways she was denied in her monstrous form, before sitting up again and pulling his hands to her. He took the hint once again, his own hands instantly replicating the gestures she had been performing, massaging her breasts and lightly pinching the nipples. 

A deep, earthy moan came up from within as she finally felt her lover's hands on her body. It was everything she dreamed of and more. _Goddesses, I need this._ Since his hands were doing the fun work anyway, and her lust was bubbling over like a cauldron over a magma pit, she shifted herself forward, sitting closer to his stomach. 

"There's something else I want to show you." She teased, and while his hands kept at their noble task she saw his eyes flick down. He still seemed somewhat surprised. She couldn't wait for that to drop, but it was endearing in a way. She flicked the skirt to the side, watching as he licked his lips, staring at her crotch. The shadowclothes covered her there still, but they obscured her form no more than the ones on her chest had. And even shadowclothes could get damp. 

"Can I take this off too?" To be fair, she would have struggled to do anything else at this stage- she was going mad with want. Still, it mattered to her that if it was Link's first time, she kept checking in with him. If he said no, she would have stopped and let him be. Gone outside and fingered herself into a coma, perhaps, but left him alone still. He managed a response this time, uttering a raspy "Please." 

_Ooh, this puppy begs!_ She grinned viciously, a query forming in her mind. Still, she acquiesced with grace, her fingers performing their complicated dance again. The shadows slid away, but she was still hidden by her hands. He stared, waiting. Wanting. Wanting so much, in fact, that she could still feel his want against her tailbone, as hot as forge iron. 

She tilted her head at the man beneath her, still enjoying his ministrations. _I wonder..._ She shifted slightly further up again, knowing that even though he could not see what she was hiding from him, he could feel it against his stomach. _That_ turned her on. "Link..." Her voice had dropped to a low murmur again. 

He looked up at her face, though it took him some effort to do it. She licked her lips, somewhat nervous about where her mind had gone but trusting in him. "I want you to... explore me." He raised an eyebrow, not yet understanding. 

She reached forward with one hand, pressing her thumb into his forehead. Exactly where she placed the crystal to transform him. Awareness snapped into his eyes, and his curious look turned more significant. "Yeah?" 

She looked down at her stomach, and then back up to his eyes. "Yeah." With the admittance, she moved her hand, revealing the final hidden part of her body. 

He nodded, instantly relieving her through acceptance. His eyes darted back down her body, the curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the divot of her belly, and finally the exposed slit between her thighs. He did not stare this time, instead closing his eyes with a slight frown. She could feel his muscles tensing as he tuned his entire body towards his other senses, letting the wolf instincts guide him. He inhaled deeply, and she knew he was learning her scent, tasting her lust on the air. The very thought sent electricity up her spine, and she could already feel herself getting wetter. 

As he breathed deep once more, she let a finger stroke along herself from bottom to top. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she stroked her clit, the sudden spike in sensation alerting Link once more to open his eyes. The look he gave her was... well, animalistic. There was no shyness in that. 

With all the gentility of someone who knows he could overpower effortlessly, he reached up to her shoulders. As she felt his firm grasp, she let him push sideways onto her back, her entire body exposed save for a slip of skirt over her left hip. Link got to his knees, leaning over her and truly learning her body in the way the wolf form had taught him. 

First, her face and hair. He buried his nose in her hair, learning her scent, deciphering every secret it told. Then, to her face, and his mouth explored the taste of his twili lover. She kissed him passionately, letting him take the lead, giggling apprehensively as his tongue continued to drag from her lip down her chin and neck. From the occasional sharp sensation, he was feeling her out with his teeth too... a very pleasant sensation indeed. 

Next, her chest. While she was embarrassed when he explored her underarms and shoulders, the sheer intimacy when he buried his head in the rise of her breasts quickly calmed her again. His teeth found her nipple, and she cried out in surprise... cries that turned to moans as he sucked gently on her as an apology. 

Still, further he explored. His tongue invaded her naval, much to her shock, but the following bite to her side turned her squirm of discomfort into a gasp of delight. _That feels **good.**_ She wouldn't mind more of that, but he was already moving again... 

Torturous, but not unexpectedly, he skipped where she wanted him most for now. Link's hands, nose and mouth explored her legs in equal measure, fingertips kneading the muscles of one leg while his tongue caressed the other. She knew he was still learning her scent, too. Even though she had asked for this, she was surprised by the details. Surprised and thrilled when finally...

He moved up, breaking the clasp of her skirt with one hand as his face moved between her thighs. Again, he breathed in deeply, something equally arousing and embarrassing for the twilight princess. She had been wondering since she was on top of him what encouraging this would result in, and now she was going to find out. It could be weird, of course, but it was turning out to be as sensual as she had hoped. Lost in her musings, she was surprisingly unprepared for him when he unceremoniously licked up the entire length of her pussy. 

"Aaaahhh!" She gasped, her legs tensing instantly around his head. He looked up to meet her eyes, a mixture of that ever present empathy and a deeper, powerful want glowing in his azure gaze. Still, he was a gentleman. "Bad?" The restraint was audible in his tone, and he didn't have to wait long. 

"Good. So good." 

He nodded, workmanlike, and then buried his face in her again. She yelped in surprise once more, the sudden onslaught both satisfying and further feeding the inferno inside her. He kept exploring, his hands touching her legs, her stomach, her ass, as his mouth explored her with all the zeal of an adventurer. Had she much more experience, she would have been hard pressed to say he was _good_ , as such. After all, it was his first time doing anything like this, and at least in the Twilight Realm it was a depressingly rare practice if her friends were to be believed. 

No, he wasn't good at it. He was however fairly enthusiastic, and in the throws of lust that will make up a lot of the difference. She groaned her aches to the night as his tongue pushed inside her, promising so much for the future, as if he wanted to know if the flavour changed deeper in. Still, as his tongue thrashed inside her, she buckled slightly, feeling sensations that no one had given her before. His face was pressed against her crotch, and since he showed little sign of letting up she simply reached over and pulled his head harder against her, grinding on him as he ate her out. There really was no other word for it, either. He was devouring her, drinking in the flavours of her arousal. 

She hadn't expected this. She wasn't complaining either, but this had not been on her dance card for the night. Still, as he surfaced for air and guidance, she found herself simply pulling him back against her. His tongue curled up, massaging every inch of her, occasionally flicking against her clit or pressing back inside the twili. Each time that happened she would find herself bucking again, completely sex starved as she was. After a while, her hand left the back of his head to simply massage her clit, driving herself to orgasm hard and fast. That part of her taken care of, he focused exclusively on tonguing her out, pushing her closer and closer. 

"Link!" She gasped, her entire body tensing in anticipation. It was too much. "Link, gods, come up!" He rose up, his chin and cheeks glistening with her lust. She only meant for him to pause his attentions, but instead he launched himself back up to kiss her, pressing as fervently into her mouth. Suddenly tasting herself in his kiss was too much- she broke. Her fingers moved at lightning pace over her clit and she bucked again, bumping her head on his but not caring at all. Her muscles all tensed and then spasmed, she could feel her pussy clenching tight in anticipation as she came. The crescendo peaked, her hand movements switched to long, slow rubs of her entire pussy, which was both swollen with lust and thoroughly soaked. 

She panted, her chest heaving, holding onto Link who had lain down beside her rubbing his head. "I'm..." She began, but wheezed in surprise as her breath gave out on her. A few more pants, then finally, "Sorry... for the head." 

He laughed faintly. ""S fine." Her hand stilled, simply holding herself, index finger poised over her entrance. _That was nice... I want more._

She rolled over, looking at her lover. "How was it? Did you learn anything?"

He smiled sarcastically at her. "You stink of horm owns." 

They both broke out into laughter as she hit him in the shoulder, and then rolled atop him. "You're a moron." She laughed, kissing him. She didn't even mind anymore that his mouth tasted like her pussy. It was... sort of hot. "You do too, then. Look at you, you're filthy." 

Her mischievous look was soon replaced by one of genuine gratitude. "Thank you. I... didn't expect that, but it was... very welcome." She grinned at him, and he returned it. Deep down inside, she felt a stab of guilt. _You wanted to give him one last night, and he's doing all the work. You really are a noble._ She held back the instinctive grimace at the thought, and instead changed focus to him. 

"Now, I think it's your turn." 

He looked at her once more with curiosity, wondering what exactly she meant. To answer the unspoken question, her hand snaked across his stomach and into his breeches. "Link. Be mine tonight?" 

He nodded, either missing or choosing to ignore the specification of 'tonight'. For her part, she hid her own sadness. She had too much fun to have for those kinds of feelings. _Anyway, at least I can make sure he_ never _forgets me!_

Her hand, still slightly wet from her own attentions, wrapped around his cock. _Goddesses, he's hard._ She marveled at the feeling, her anticipation at actually seeing it growing with each second. She had seen one before, but... well, she wasn't quite sure what it would be like to have it _inside_ her. She looked back up to his eyes, her fingers dancing along the length of his shaft, and watched his eyelids flutter at the touch. 

In an instant, she knew that she wanted to find out what it felt like with him, and him alone. 

Shifting positions, she hooked her fingers into his breeches and pulled them off with his boots. He sprung free immediately, his cock standing up into the cool air, and she took a moment to really look at her lover. It was.. perfectly proportioned. He looked magnificent naked, each scar simply another brushstroke on the masterpiece that was his body. She'd never seen anyone, in reality, painting or illusion, that looked so good. She instantly pounced.

Leaping back up to straddle his thigh, she lay beside him. One hand wrapped around his cock, gently stroking it, watching his face to gauge what he best enjoyed. She hadn't expected it to feel so... soft and smooth. Like iron inside, but so silky soft to the touch. He seemed to like the way her fingers curled around the tip, so as she continued that she leant back in to kiss him again. His breathing was getting heavier already, and as she pushed herself into his leg and her thigh pressed against his manhood, he moaned into her mouth. _Good. So he likes that._ She stayed there, her hand moving slowly, drawing moans out of the hylian like she was playing an instrument. 

Still, this wasn't enough. She wanted him, and he _definitely_ wanted her. In a fluid motion, she shifted once more to sit on his stomach, on full display to him as she had been before. Behind her back, her hand remained hard at work, but her attention was on his face. _This could be... I need to make sure._

She didn't expect resistance, but steeling herself nonetheless, she gave him a small kiss before speaking. "Link? I... I want you. I need you... in me." He stared back into her eyes adoringly, and nodded. She smiled, and shifted her weight back until she could guide his cock to her. 

Gently, she moved it against herself, feeling her body open up in anticipation of him. She was still soaked, and he was so hard... she lined him up, and lowered slightly. Just slightly. Enough to feel him press against her. 

She tried to meet his eyes again, but they were closed. Sensing her trepidation, he simply murmured, "Please..." 

It was all she needed. She lowered her weight, causing both of them to gasp as he slipped inside her. It couldn't have been more than an inch or two, but she paused, getting used to the sensation. He panted underneath her, waiting, the sensation of even this driving him wild. She grinned, relaxing her body, and then let herself slowly fall. 

"Damn...." She murmured, feeling her body stretch around him. _He's... inside me. Link is in me._ The thought sent thrills through her whole body. She could feel his cock, twitching slightly, filling her. It wasn't quite uncomfortable, but it was strange. Still... it was right. She knew that much. 

"More..." His voice was low, full of want. She smiled again, leaning down to kiss him. Then... she began to move. 

Slowly, at first, she rose up, feeling every inch of him as he exited her... and then back down, up and down, she felt his cock inside her body. It was... incredible. _He's filling me... gods, he's rubbing against parts of me I didn't know could even feel that way!_ Before long, she was speeding up again, making love to Link. One hand went to his chest, groping him absently in lust before steadying herself against him. Her other hand went to her breast, pinching and pulling at a nipple as she rode him. 

She closed her eyes in ecstasy, only opening them again as his hands snapped to her hips. He gripped her hard, guiding her up and down atop him, pushing into her almost as much as she pushed down. She groaned in response, her torso undulating atop him as she redoubled her efforts. "Harder." She grunted, and he obliged, pushing into her desperately, relentlessly. 

Neither of them would last long. Link's hands were all over her now, on her breasts, her legs, her stomach, her face. She bit a finger as it went past her mouth, more out of instinct than malice. She was close, so close to coming again. He was too, she could hear it in his breath, see it in his face. She wanted so much more. She wanted to be immersed in him, to bathe in his unrestricted lust, just for tonight. She felt his cock slide deep into her again and wanted to spend all night doing this, spend every night _feeling_ this. "Link, I..." 

He grunted, and then slapped his hand beside them. She looked over, still fucking him, and saw nothing but their shadow in the firelight. _Hang on. Of course!_ Immediately, recklessly, she gathered what little focus she could and reached out, letting the shadow magic touch his mind. 

The effect was instantaneous. 

He shouted, sitting bolt upright into her, her breasts muffling his voice as he cried out in orgasm. She could feel it dimly inside her, but was overwhelmed by her own, so much stronger than the last. She came **hard** , her pussy clenching like a vice and milking his cock for everything it had. She could feel every nerve in her body thrill in pleasure so strong she could barely breathe. Just as touching his enraptured mind had set it off, the connection was now made, and she could simultaneously feel the entirely foreign sensation of Link coming deep within her _from his perspective_. It was like nothing she had ever felt, but nearly as good as her own orgasm. The dual sensations flooded both partners, and they screamed on the edge of pleasure and pain. 

Link gasped, his fingers raking across her back, bucking into her with the last vestiges of his own orgasm, but the sensation was enough to trigger another in Midna. The twili woman let out a guttural moan of primal satisfaction, her pussy flooding as she pressed him as deep as he could possibly go. Together, they clung to each other, tiny boats cast adrift in a completely unexpected hurricane. 

The pair collapsed, the sensory bombardment relenting slowly. Still, she could feel Link within her body, twitching, shadows of orgasm pulsing through his nerves. With the little presence of mind she had left, she pulled the magic back, gasping in relief as she jettisoned the additional post orgasm pleasure and fatigue. She gasped for air, still trying to catch her breath. She felt like she was on fire. 

They lay there for what felt like an hour, but must have only been a few minutes. Slowly, the spasms throughout her body stopped, and she felt Link slip out of her. _What was that feeling?_ She reached down, exhausted but curious, and touched herself. The very act gave her another whole body twitch, but that had been her first time and she hadn't yet realised what she could feel. 

Link rolled over, reaching for the waterskin that had been discarded along with his clothes. As he took an exhausted swig, Midna's fingers explored her body. _It's so wet... surely I didn't... can I even do that?_ The thought swirled in her head, but as she looked at the fluid on her fingers, the reality hit her like an arrow. _Oh Gods. Of course. We_ both _came._

She looked across to Link, who was still drinking. Link, the Hero of Hyrule and Twilight, chosen by the gods to save the land, _who has just filled me with his seed._ "Goddesses above..."

At her voice, Link turned to her, a content smile on his sweaty face. His hair was filthy, his cheeks bright red, but his eyes sparkled. He offered her a drink, and she took it wordlessly. "Yeah." He agreed, assuming she was speaking about the experience. 

She handed him back the skin and then perched on an elbow, looking at the farmer boy. To think back to all those months ago, and this is where they ended up. A false wolf and false imp, made man and woman, and in turn lovers. _And I let him finish in me._ Well, even she knew that wasn't strictly true, but neither was she careful enough to prevent it. She hadn't even considered the potential mental overload of linking shadows right before orgasm. 

_Gods, it had felt_ good _though_. 

As she stared through him to her own thoughts, he smiled, and then leaned across and kissed her. She smiled back somewhat vacantly, still mulling over what to do about how much she _knew_ he had come in her. How to even bring that up, in the afterglow of two virgin lovers' first time. And as she stared, he simply looked back at her and said what was on his mind. 

"I love you, Midna."

She started. _Love?_ Her eyes focused, searching his expression and finding nothing but that simple truth. Rapidly, she flashed through the last few seconds of thought- his seed inside her, the reality of what she had to do tomorrow, the infinite potential options of what could have been... and Link loved her. 

_Of course he does. I knew that, just as well as he knows I feel the same. Does he know? Surely he knows! Had she known, about either? Also surely... maybe. Everything was so uncertain!_

And then, there was just him. A man, in love with a woman, basking in the afterglow of their first time consummating their love. Perhaps, in his mind, the beginning of a long and happy life together, a moment to bless the future with physical displays of the emotional bond they shared. 

Her heart broke into a million tiny shards, into dust itself. 

Her lips curled up in a smile though, and she leaned forward to kiss him back. "My sweet Link..." She began, kissing him deeper again so he would not see her eyes beginning to water. When she felt more confident, she pulled away, the brave mask completely covering her towering sorrow.

 _We still have tonight._

She reached across to him and dragged her fingertips from his hip towards his face, curling around his nipple and finishing at his ears. She turned her grin mischievous with practiced expertise. 

"Not a bad start to the night, I think. What would you like to do to me next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've had one minor go at smut before, but this story and it's parent one, Too Cold to Sleep, are both my debuts into these Archives, so thanks again! Hopefully you enjoyed. 
> 
> I welcome any constructive criticism or feedback, if you wish to offer it. Mostly, I just want to thank you again for taking the time. 
> 
> Usual story continues in chapter 15 of Too Cold to Sleep.


End file.
